


Moments of Merit

by Sweetbug



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, mostly snuggles, some struggles, somewhat possessive seiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbug/pseuds/Sweetbug
Summary: Moments in Seiji's life revolving around his best friend going from age eight and beyond.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Moments of Merit

8- Beginning

He was raised to be proud of his name. Amanome’s were strong, resourceful, strong, smart, the list was endless.

His name was what he was so proud of that his little eight-year-old mind made him think he was on the top of the world. No one could or would get to him no matter what he said or did. 

So he bragged, bullied and threw his name around like he was some king because he felt that he was one. Teachers gave him the respect that the name granted him. Kids wanted to be his friend because of it and he thought he lead a close band of who he thought adored him until...

“I don’t care who you are!”

Those words hit him harder than the punch the kid threw at him during recess. The punches and kicks were a harsh reality as none of his “friends” went to help him, watching with either fear or amusement. As teachers ripped the boys apart, he knew that his name meant nothing if he had no way to back it up.

And really, it was Seiji’s fault that he got beaten up. The kid, Kijima, was known for fighting anyone older or bigger than him, so Seiji teased and bothered him because Seiji thought his name was a shield. No one would be stupid enough to try to hurt an Amanome.

Yet Kijima was stupid enough to do it and strong enough to punch right through this imaginary shield Seiji created in his mind. But his father’s panic when he saw how much of a mess Seiji was sparked something in the boy. He never saw such a reaction from him before and it was over a kid the same age as Seiji that was making his father consider sending his best men to take care of him.

Akira Kijima was something else to make such a strong man go through so much. That’s why he smiled through his pain and told his father it was ok. Because he was going to be friends with this person.

And that’s he came to be hovered over the boy the next day, seeing this tiny superhuman racking his brain over simple math like he was trying to solve life’s mysteries.

It was almost laughable. His dad almost sent men to hurt a kid who couldn’t multiple.

“You’re stupid. Here.” He said, offering his work to the other, sitting in one of the always empty seats by the quiet boy.

Confusion filled the other, eyeing all the dark bruises gracing the young Amanome. “... Why?”

“Because you’re stupid, now hurry before the teacher catches us.”

His grin rivaled the angry pout pointed at him. Despite Kijima’s hesitation, he wrote down the correct answers and turned in his work.

Seiji got a 100 and Akira got a 86 because he didn't care enough to change the answers he already wrote down.

It made him laugh in a way that he didn’t get from hanging around the other kids.

9- Friends

Some days were calm and strangely comforting with them just talking. Seiji forcing what he likes onto Akira, Akira listening and taking whatever Seiji wants to share with him with indifference but acceptance with a dash of judgment. Akira giving Seiji a whack whenever he gets a bit too into teasing Akira or instead of a hit, it turns into a back and forth of remarks and harmless insults that leave them both feeling a bit lighter.

Some days were thrilling, Akira taking on any kid at their school, heck, any school that comes looking for a fight. To see if this kid is as tough as legend tells. A large amount of the time, Akira picked these fights. Hell, sometimes Seiji picks the fights for Akira just to see what'll happen. And always he fights, always he wins. It makes Seiji smile in a way where Akira says that it looks like he’s the one winning these fights.

And a part of him does feel like he wins whenever Akira lands that final punch.

But rarely, there were these days.

Days where Akira was closed off more than usual. A trembling ball of rage, but too restricted by societal law to just go off and fight against the world that seems against him just because it could. Too emotional to react in a way that isn’t anger, but knows deep down that his fight instinct would just make his situation worse. Too young to fight back at teachers who pick on him just because he’s already bad news and they have no faith in his future.

This is one of those days. 

A teacher, an old man who none of the kids liked, kept Akira after class and was lecturing, no, _insulting _him for not spelling words correctly on their day's assignment.__

__Despite being dismissed, Seiji stuck around. Peeking through the class’s door, he could see Akira’s stiff back and shaking hands as the teacher rants, poking at all of Akira’s faults and bringing up things, that while Seiji kind of didn’t understand yet about his friend's mother, made Akira’s shoulders start shaking too._ _

__It made Seiji's insides burn._ _

__So he strutted in, unwelcome, but all smiles._ _

__“Mr. Amanome?” Seiji relished how formal they were to him despite how young, small and, frankly, adorable the boy is. “I dismissed the class. You can go home.”_ _

__“I’m waiting for Akira.”_ _

__“Well, I'm not done speaking with him.”_ _

__“Yes, you are.”_ _

__His statement baffled their teacher and he didn’t need to turn to Kijima to know he’s getting a curious look._ _

__Bewilderment turns into rage._ _

__“And why do you say that?” Fumed the man, clearly not thinking much of the Amanome mantle when it came to the youngest member. What an idiot._ _

__“Because I don’t think the school board would like to know you hide liquor in the classroom.”_ _

__Seiji pointed up at the cabinets, where said alcohol was hidden, that was out of reach of most of the students in their grade, but the step ladder in the room was a quick fix if any kid was curious. That kid having been Seiji._ _

__The shocked look made Seiji’s lips curl up but he doesn’t look bothered enough for the boy’s tastes._ _

__It’s not the only thing Seiji knew. He’s a bad person so Seiji didn't feel bad._ _

__“And a friend of mine knows you go into the girl's bathroom after school... I wonder why.”_ _

__That made him go pale. Good._ _

__“Can we go now?”_ _

__“... Y-Yes.” Stuttered the old man, not looking at them and seemed almost afraid to move from his spot._ _

__His usual smile comes back as he grabs Akira’s hand and drags the befuddled boy out, a bounce in his step._ _

__“How...?”_ _

__Seiji looks over at Akira who looks stuck between confusion and awe._ _

__“Oh, I just looked around... Maybe asked someone for a favor.”_ _

__His dad’s men were much more useful than just having to beat up people. After watching Akira, seeing the trail that violence seems to leave, Seiji didn’t want that for them. Plus, it was so much easier for him than trying to fight. Just looking deep enough into someone let him get away with so much and while fighting was useful, it hurt and he didn’t enjoy being in it._ _

__That’s what Akira’s for._ _

__“Ok...” It looked like he didn’t want to keep on that topic. His eyebrows drew together as another question tentatively left him, “Then why?”_ _

__“Uh, because you’re my best friend?” The young Amanome replied in a ‘Duh’ kind of way, a bit amazed at his friend's mindlessness._ _

__The awe on his face with those lit-up eyes that turned into a big smile and pink cheeks reminded Seiji of when he felt like he was on top of the world before Akira yanked him back down. It's weird that Akira is pulling him back up into that feeling but..._ _

__While he didn’t have to be superhuman like Akira. He’s got his own ways to defend them from people like this._ _

__He could protect his friend._ _

__And he’ll get this feeling as a reward._ _

__

__10- Treat_ _

__“When did you last eat?”_ _

__Dark eyes flicked up to meet his own. Seiji watched in muted disgust as rhubarb filling fell out of his friend's mouth when he attempted to talk, and onto the pie his father pushed onto _him _so he pushed it onto Akira. It was way too tart for his liking, but his friend is more than happy to eat it for him.___ _

____Which wouldn’t have been worrisome if he didn’t eat it like he never ate anything but plain rice before. Which is probably all Seiji has seen him eat before this._ _ _ _

____“Since breakfast.” Ok. Maybe he’s just- “Yesterday.”_ _ _ _

____Seiji almost dropped his own lunch in shock because what? His friend didn’t acknowledge his reaction, just continuing to eat the pie in contentment._ _ _ _

____“But why?” The young Amanome prodded. He knows Akira has a mom. Has seen her come to pick Akira up from school once despite Akira being more than capable and experienced in walking home by himself. Doesn’t she feed him?_ _ _ _

____It took a moment for the other boy to find his words. “We don’t have a lot, Amanome. We have to skip meals sometimes.” He said it so simply that it squeezed something in Seiji’s chest. He knows that other kids didn’t have it as well as Seiji did but he never thought that Akira was living on the opposite side of the economic coin of him._ _ _ _

____Maybe he should’ve looked into Akira like he does everyone else yet he never felt the urge to do so. Akira was usually honest with him, and when he wasn’t, he was simple enough to read... But now Seiji didn’t have anything to say. He couldn’t just let his friend starve... But he couldn’t just ask his dad to support them either. If his mom was anything like Akira, she wouldn’t accept their help even if his father considered it._ _ _ _

____So he’ll find a way to help his friend in a different way. Even if it's a small one._ _ _ _

____And he did._ _ _ _

____After school, he begged his chauffeur to take him and Akira to a restaurant and he was not about to be denied. He was good with words, he was the Amanome heir and he was so darn cute that his driver quickly bent to him._ _ _ _

____His friend was defiant and uncomfortable with the whole situation, but Seiji was hell-bent on treating his friend like the two should be treated and was overjoyed when Akira gave in when carts of food passed them as they made their way to the table._ _ _ _

____Seiji ordered the biggest plate for his friend. Again being mildly disgusted at the other's lack of manners as they ate._ _ _ _

____Seiji is just going to have to treat him more often so Akira could learn._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____11- Cold_ _ _ _

____He hated the cold. No matter how thick the jacket or how many layers, there was always this chill in him that never went away during the winter months. He tried to avoid being outside as often as he could... Which is why he’s so mad right now._ _ _ _

____“Wh-Where is he?!” The young brunette barked through chattering teeth. The usual pair were standing outside the closed school, waiting for the Amanome car to come pick the freezing boy up but it didn’t look like it was gonna show. And while he may have been bundled from head to toe, the whipping wind and snow was wearing his patience thin. Even shooting an unwarranted glare at his friend for just stepping forward and looking around for the fifth time._ _ _ _

____Akira must’ve ran hot because all he was wearing was a wool hat, gloves, an old winter coat that was several sizes too big and, other than reddened cheeks, looked unfazed by the blistering cold._ _ _ _

____“Maybe they’re busy.”_ _ _ _

____“Yea, I figured!” Seiji snapped, letting his irritation get the best of him as he sneers at his stupidly content best friend, “But it doesn’t help me right now, does it, Akira?”_ _ _ _

____He was too busy seeing red and lashing insults at no one to notice anything until a sudden heat surrounded him, shocking him out of his fit. He looked down as Akira zips up his jacket around his friend._ _ _ _

____Akira had moved behind the tantrum having Amanome, opened his jacket and let it engulf both of them. It was big enough to wrap around the both of them when Seiji’s back was pressed Akira’s chest, and that’s probably why it’s so warm._ _ _ _

____“What... What are you doing?” He questioned, trying to turn his head to look at his friend._ _ _ _

____“Keeping you warm and getting you to shut up.”_ _ _ _

____Seiji huffed and slumped back against Akira as revenge and leaning them back a bit before Akira straightened them up, but it did the trick. Akira and the jacket managed to get the chill out of his arms and back._ _ _ _

____“My face is still cold.”_ _ _ _

____“Deal with it,” Akira muttered, resting his head on Seiji’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____So he did... For now._ _ _ _

____Now that he was warmer and calmer, the two talked about random things such as their day, the teacher who now avoids them like the plague, even the joke Seiji played on Akira by switching his juice with some nasty drink the Amanome got from a vending machine. Remembering the disgusted gurgle and twisted face his steely persona’d friend made brought a laugh back to him despite the painful pinch to his side in retaliation._ _ _ _

____It was half an hour of talking but it felt too soon when his ride pulls up, the driver scrambling out and begging for forgiveness. Seiji scolded him for making him wait but not with the vigor as he had before. The man was lucky that he wasn’t there earlier._ _ _ _

____The chill came back the moment his friend pulled away and started on his way home._ _ _ _

____Seiji shot him a sweet smile and a wave as the other walked away, “See you, best friend!”_ _ _ _

____The small wave back made his smile grow wider._ _ _ _

____The next day when Seiji had to wait, he didn’t even ask when he burrowed into his friend’s jacket. Akira just accepted this fate and let it happen, that day and the next. Seiji even ignored his ride for five minutes just to be coddled by his friend’s indifference._ _ _ _

____He liked this new habit, missing it when the weather started to warm up again. Even missing the ratty jacket when Akira stopped wearing it._ _ _ _

____Oh well... When Akira grows out of that one, Seiji will just get him another giant jacket so they can do this again._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____12- Ghosts_ _ _ _

____Seiji just couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't get the ghost stories out of his mind. To him they were terrifying. People coming back from the dead to get revenge on those who wronged them is probably a Yakuza's worse nightmare. The normal, standard human that Seiji could easily read and threaten, distorted and given abilities beyond guns and fists._ _ _ _

____The thoughts kept running through him and he just hated it._ _ _ _

____But what he hated more was his friend inches away from him, fast asleep without a care in the world, unaffected by the stories unlike him. It was infuriating what doesn't faze Akira._ _ _ _

____He envied it. Being able to let most things roll off his back, but when something does manage to bother him, he can just punch the problem into submission. With his strength and cool head, he could lead a Yakuza group with ease..._ _ _ _

____He hated Akira sometimes._ _ _ _

____Suddenly a noise from outside filled the air and Seiji grabbed onto his friends back, the trembling in his body returning with a vengeance._ _ _ _

____"It ain't real, Amanome..."_ _ _ _

____He went still and looked at the back of his friend's head. He must've woken the other up..._ _ _ _

____"I know it's not real," Seiji growled in a low tone, not wanting to wake anyone else. Akira probably figured out that the stories were what was bothering him._ _ _ _

____"Even if it was we'd kick its ass..."_ _ _ _

____Seiji can't decide if exhaustion is making his friend stupid or kind with a response like that. Probably both. He couldn't stop the light laughter as he messed with Akira's shirt, "Didn't know you fight ghosts too."_ _ _ _

____Akira's shoulder goes up and down in a weird shrug motion, "We'd figure it out... Now go to bed."_ _ _ _

____Staying quiet, Seiji shortly heard soft snoring from the other boy, a tell-tale sign that he went back to sleep._ _ _ _

____He hates Akira sometimes... But usually, Seiji is glad he has the aloof boy in his life._ _ _ _

____Despite the talk, his body still wouldn't let him sleep. Every sound or animal call made him jump. So all he could do was cling onto Akira and wait for the sun to rise._ _ _ _

____He fainted from exhaustion and nerves the next day, thankfully Akira kept the reason why from everyone._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____13- Grades_ _ _ _

____“ _Wow _, you’re dumb.”___ _ _ _

______Seiji kept his overly sugary smile despite the balled up test meeting his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Excuse him, balled up _failing _test.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Gross, don’t do that. It might be contagious.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t make me hit you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Seiji picked up the test and smoothed it out, the fat red 9 nearly bringing him into hysterics. “I have never seen a grade so low in person. You honor me, Akira.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shut up. We’re not all honor students, Amanome.” His friend spat, laying his head on his desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did you even try to study?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I got everything prepared to...” Seiji raised an eyebrow as a yawn ripped from his friend, cutting him off. “And then you didn’t.” The young Amanome finished for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yep.” His friend didn’t even seem to care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good grief, you’re hopeless. Come on, I'm tutoring you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wh-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before Akira could fight against it, Seiji gripping his wrist and used every fiber of his being to drag his friend towards the library. Seiji could compare the effort to dragging a giant dog towards the bath it _really _doesn’t want to take, but after a few feet of struggle, Akira gave in and let Seiji lead the way.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why do I haveta?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So you can come to the same schools as me? We need to stick together.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Need?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Seiji hummed in affirmation. “Like I said. You’re hopeless, especially without me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sure.” Akira did not sound convinced, but Seiji knows better. Without him, Akira would've ended up in juvie by now... Or a cell depending on the day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soon the two are at a table, surrounded by books and practice sheets. Passersby gave them odd looks. Probably wondering what could possibly make a thug like Akira care about studying. Good thing they didn't come to ask because the thug himself looked about ready to tear up the sheets in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And they've only been here for twenty minutes. Lucky for them both, Seiji can be very patient._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Relax, I'm not gonna get mad if you get it wrong two or three times," Seiji reassures, taking the pencil out of his friend's mouth. He was going to end up eating the thing if he kept chewing on it like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's just stupid. I'm not a writer, I'm not gonna need this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Just take your time." Seiji used his best, encouraging smile for Akira, "We got this, just focus."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Akira groaned but continued to work, taking the pencil back to bite on it as he studied, doing his best to focus on the boring work. Seiji leaned on his elbow and kept watch on him, helping him with every question he asked, with every step he missed. Honestly, he was impressed with himself for doing this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But nothing compared to how he felt after Akira's next test._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Seeing the score Seiji let out an awed whisper. “I’m a miracle worker.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The 63 stood out on the white paper. It’s not a grade Seiji would accept for himself, but he felt so proud of Akira’s progress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey, give me some damn credit."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The harsh tone made Seiji roll his eyes. Akira made teasing him too easy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes, good for you for being less than standard- OW! Don't hit your sensei!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________14- Fight to the UG_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s not always a fun ride being an Amanome. There’s always something to do, something to deal with, something to defend from. That last one is more apparent than ever right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey now, we don't have to resort to violence, do we?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The small gang that dragged him to this disgusting alley from prying eyes weren't in the mood to listen to reason or excuses. All they wanted was to hurt the Amanome family and what better way to do that than to eviscerate the Boss's only son? He flinched and backed up into the wall as one flicked open a pocket knife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He's in trouble. Shit. Shit shit shit-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stiffens when one of the thugs slam headfirst into the wall by him and the rest of the gang turns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Like a saving grace, there's Akira. Snarling like an animal and cracking his knuckles, making some of the members falter at the pure fury oozing from the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well?" The dark-haired boy raised his fists, at the ready, "Come on."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And with that, hell broke loose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He's seen Akira fight hundreds of times, but for some reason, this felt different. Cowards have ganged up on him before and he took care of it, but these guys came for blood, not to try to prove themselves in a fight or take a brat down a peg..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yet it seems like Akira is out for blood too. Unwavering against punches that manage to hit and paying them back ten-fold. The knife from earlier creates a faint line across Akira's cheek and that just makes him madder. Blood and gore was flying. Bone cracking was the loudest he's ever heard. The feral look on Akira's face was going to be burned into Seiji's mind forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His heart was thumping in a way that's never happened before. Pounding against his chest like it's going to burst and for a moment, he doesn't know _why _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Then it clicked. This fight was for him. Akira was fighting to save him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As abruptly as it began, the fight ended with the popping of a shoulder and a slam of face against stone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akira dropped the last gang member to the ground, panting as he wipes blood from his face then untamed eyes were trained onto Seiji, unknowingly shooting an intense shiver up the young Amanome's back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You ok?" His mutter snapping the other from his daze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Uh, yea... That was... Crazy, buddy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Uh-huh."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A moments rest wasn't rewarded to them as siren's were heard from the distance. Someone must've passed by and noticed the massacre._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Shit..." Akira swore, pulling his jacket off and forcing it onto his friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey, what the hell-!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Shut up." Interrupted the dark-eyed boy as he tugged the hood over Seiji's head, "Hurry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The young Amanome was hauled away from the scene, Akira gripping his hand and running. Thankfully he was minding Seiji and not going full Olympic sprint. They arrive at a rundown apartment that Akira had keys too... This must've been his home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Where's the mom?" Inquired Seiji, feeling somewhat awkward in this situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Working overtime."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Once they were inside, Akira pulled the first aid out, sitting and getting to work on himself. Seiji wanted to look around, but decided to sit by his friend. He didn't need to look to know it was a dump._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He observed Akira as he patched himself up, not flinching as he applied alcohol to cuts and easily wrapping bandages around bruised arms. He was a natural of putting himself back together after a brawl and it doesn't surprise the brunette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________What Seiji was concerned about was Akira's home life and future. Akira liked fighting and he was damn good at it. Akira thrived in danger and just watching exhilarated Seiji... It gave him an idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Akira. I have a proposition for you that we can both benefit from."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Finally looking at Seiji, Akira could see the scheming smile on his face, instantly curious at what his friend is thinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Have you heard about the UG Matches?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________15- Gift_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Seiji can rarely ever get his friend to come out shopping with him. Even with a pretty good income coming in from the matches, Akira stayed frugal, buying only the necessities. Yet here they were, almost an hour in of Seiji's shopping spree, and while Akira hasn't bought much, he looked content with the ordinary activity of following his friend around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The young Amanome may have been letting himself go a bit crazy, because in the process of buying some accessories from a very pretty lady, Akira had to pipe up and stop him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"The hell are you buying?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The brunette blinked and looked at what was in his hands. "Silver necklaces and a black choker?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Why? Did you even try them on yet?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm sure I'll look good." Seiji laughed with confidence, trying to wave Akira off his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akira gave him a pointed look, "Put them on first."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He rolled his eyes, but pulled a mirror to them and put them on... And Akira may have had a point. They didn't go well with Seiji's taste or image at all and it made his nose scrunch up in disdain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"See? You look awful."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The comment was unnecessary and made him pout like a child. "Fine, you try them on then." Seiji shot back, pulling them off and handing them off to his friend, who just shrugged and moved to the mirror, tugging the collar on and putting the necklaces in place and well..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Seiji hated to say it. But Akira looked pretty... "Good."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You look good." Seiji repeated, finally paying for the items. "I'm getting them for you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The face that Akira gave him told him that he didn't want to take them. Honestly, this guy needs to learn to treat himself once in a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Akira. You look cool."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Surprised by the compliment, Akira looks back into the mirror, rubbing a finger over the leather. He still didn't look convinced, but with another shove..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"This is a gift. I like it on you, so be good and wear it for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A glare. Then a sigh of defeat. Seiji wins this one, he thinks, grinning as they continue on with their shopping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And Akira did wear them. The next day and the day after that and onward. It did something to Seiji, but it was a happy feeling kind of something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________16- I’m here_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was so sudden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yesterday morning, Akira was sitting by him in class, sleeping away like the world didn't matter and Seiji didn't have the heart to wake him. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, as if knowing Seiji was keeping an eye on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That peaceful face was now twisted into unspeakable emotions as the service ended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Seiji didn't know that Mrs. Kijima was sick... Akira never told him. Never hinted. Never asked for help..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He slowly took a seat by Akira, watching the few people who knew Mrs. Kijima praying in mourning at the altar. None of them came to speak to Akira yet. Probably didn't know what to say, didn't know how to approach the angry teen... And when Seiji glanced to Akira, he couldn't fault them for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Watching those pained eyes took Seiji back to when they were younger... Too full of emotions and not knowing the right way to deal with them. More angry than sad. A mess of a child with the world constantly falling around him and wishing he could do something-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tears pricked at the edges of conflicted dark eyes and Seiji felt his heart break._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He's never seen Akira cry and he's never wanted to. Akira is his superhuman. Unbreakable against the thrashing the world throws at him, composed under any pressure, and if not composed, beating back the opposition with the force of a beast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________This was too human. Too revealing. Too painful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hesitantly, Seiji reached over, grabbing one of Akira's shaking hands and the other gently pulls Akira's head down to hide his face in Seiji's shoulder. Feeling no resistance, his thumbs rub soothing circles into skin as he whispers, "You know, I'm here for you, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yea..." He breathed out, voice barely audible, "Yea, I know..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His free arm weakly wrapped around Seiji's waist. The young Amanome felt his shoulder grow damp. "Thank you..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A few feet behind them, Seiji saw a woman watching them. Her own pain etched into her face as she held a document to her chest..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akira will be ok. Seiji will make sure of it... He promised to himself that he'd protect his friend and he plans to keep that promise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________17- For me_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was surprising that Akira texted him that he was going to pick him up that morning before school. Pick him up? Doesn't he meet up?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________No. He meant pick up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Seiji concern turned into a loss of words when the strange black bike stopped by him and the rider pulled off his helmet to reveal familiar inky black hair and sharp, dark eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Seiji mouthed nonsense for a moment until he gathers himself, looking over the bike._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Nice ride. What made this happen?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Got tired of walking everywhere. Here." Akira carelessly tosses another helmet to Seiji, who barely caught it in time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why are there two helmets?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The question left him before he had time to think about it. Akira's eyebrows furrowed in a confused manner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So if you fall off you don't scramble your brain?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So this is for me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"This is my helmet?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Amanome, get on the damn bike."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Seeing pink cheeks before Akira slipped his own helmet made Seiji grin, "Awe, you're so shy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________18- Song_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Maybe he should've knocked, but he had a key from Ms. Natsumi and what he heard at the door was too good to pass up. Slowly opening the door, the music that flooded out went and filled his chest with a feeling he's learned is adoration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Waltzing in, he saw Akira relaxed on his bed, leaning back on his closet door with his eyes closed. Music Seiji knows too well is playing from the CD player he got his idiot some time ago... But that's not what is tugging at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It's the lips following the words, the deep voice cutting above the vocalists, the raw emotion pouring out from such a usually monotonous face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Akira is singing and this is the first time Seiji has ever heard it. It’s rough and stiff just like all of Akira. And Akira really does suck at singing but…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When Akira begins putting such tender emotion in his voice, saying heart-wrenching lyrics that Seiji never gave much thought to despite having heard this song over and over, it does something to his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Whatever his brain is painting with the music, Seiji wished he could see it too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A fond smile found it’s way out as took everything in him not to lean over and kiss Akira when he starts making faces with the music but then the soft scream filled with a pain that the vocalist wished they could convey was ripped from him as if it pulled emotions from every shitty thing that’s happened in Akira’s past and it _hurt _Seiji as it died off in a crackle.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But like the song, he sang as if he’ll be ok… And Seiji planned on that being true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Akira's eyes opened as the music faded, those eye's filling with embarrassment when they lock with the brunette's joyful ones. "What's with the face?" He asks as he swiftly turns the CD player off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You really suck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The twitch his eye did made Seiji chuckle, sitting by his best friend, “But… I think I like watching you sing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Watch?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seiji plays with one of Akira’s chains, cooing, “You make the _cutest _faces.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Don’t be gross.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Did you enjoy yourself?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Did you break into my apartment for a reason?" Akira countered with his own question, resting his head against the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The affectionate act pulled a purr from the brunette and he moves to wrap arms around his partners neck, "Something about Hazuki and a concert, but it can wait."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He covered the smiling lips with his own, prepared to make Akira sing in a different way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this. I feel like I'm horrid with full fics but these little stories kept me going. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did making it. The last story is a little rushed because I had another idea, but I wanted to push this out... Yesterday... Plus I found it criminal that Akira never got to sing. I might make another one of these. I dunno. Or if inspirations hits you guys, take any of the ideas in this mess and go for it.


End file.
